Owlet Song
__NOEDITSECTION__ another altsona? perhaps. |-|Intro= = Owlet Song = || owlet | she/her | ancient | riverclan || =she came to me in rows of white in the corner of my room. = no toucheth or owlet with smacketh you still working on the code here uw u please no touch =a specter of the night silhouetted by the moon. = |-|Appearance= =we're floating fast over traffic lights bearing down on blackened sky. = =colors burst as I close my eyes. = The softest fur, like owlet down, was caught like a trapped pidgeon in a bramble bush, strands of it coming loose and drifting in the breeze. A flash like quicksilver of pearly white and brown, even a glimpse is hard to catch. It's like he flies on his paws, swift and sneaking under your whiskers all the time. For weeks, searching for this mysterious white cat who dares venture onto WindClan territory. Brave, you admit to yourself, but rule-breaking nonetheless. As you pick up a fresh scent, your eyes widen with excitement. The cat had passed through not long before. This time, you promise yourself. This time, you'll find him. There! A pawprint. Faint, but still noticeable in the fresh mud. Another tuft of fur, snared in a piece of gorse. Closer and closer you get to solving the mystery. It wasn't exactly a mystery; more of a pass-time hobby. No one in WindClan really cared if there were cats trespassing onto their territory. Prey was plentiful, the Clans were at peace, and they didn't care if they lost a few mice - given that you could catch them. You catch the scent of a rabbit up ahead - and was that blood? Your ears perk up indignatly. Someone had caught - and eaten a rabbit on WindClan territory. It was like they were rubbing it into your face. You turn around in a few circles. The scent stopped there. That was strange. You could have sworn... Claws shot out from behind a nearby beech tree, knocking you down and squashing the breath straight out of you. A hissing voice snarled out on top of you, ruffling the whiskers on your face. "Who are you, and what are you doing following me around?" The voice said lowly, dangerously. "What are you doing on WindClan land?" You choke out, trembling under the surprise and stress of the situation. Wait. Was that a she-cat's voice? A fluffy tail swept over your mouth. "Shush, I'm not supposed to be here." No kidding! You think dryly, squinting up at the pale cat. It was a she-cat. Somehow, you weren't surprised. Sleek pelt, fluffy tail, large paws, this was definitely the cat who was trespassing. wip =oooh, and she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = |-|Personality= ='cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life follow me into the dark.' = =oooh, and she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = wip ='cause I've been waiting.' = |-|Backstory/History= =a thousand pictures in my mind in a painting of the past. = =I'm brushing over lines and I'll paint them all again. = wip =we're floating fast over traffic lights bearing down on blackened skies. = |-|Relationships= =colors burst as I close my eyes. = =oooh, and she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = Rabbit Burrow bae ='cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life follow me into the dark.' = ---- =oooh, she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = ='cause I've been waiting 'cause I've been waiting.' = Birch Hollow sis ---- =oooh, she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = ='cause I've been waiting 'cause I've been waiting.' = Flower Spots daddio ---- =and aren't we bright in the candlelight? = =I will cradle all these memories 'til the end. = Frost Heart the momther =and she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = |-|Trivia= ='cause I've been waiting for this moment all my life follow me into the dark.' = =oooh, she said 'lay me down in golden dandelions. = * Owlet is my only sona that is not fluffy (to a large extent) * text * text ='cause I've been waiting. = |-|Gallery= =yeah, I've been waiting. = ='cause I've been waiting. = wip coloured by me, please follow this when drawing her! Owletty.png|her original design by me OwletPixel.png|pixel by me Golden Dandelions.jpg|by me Lineless Owlet.jpg|lineless History class doodle.jpg|doodle I did in history class 7BB1DA51-1833-4D0B-BB2F-8EC2A27947D6.jpeg|a gift from Moonwing! Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Tribe of Rushing Water Cats Category:Ancients Category:Apprentices Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Work In Progress Category:Catsonas Category:RiverClan Cats